Intoxication
by xKuroSeraphimx
Summary: (AU)Mazaki Anzu: smart, hard to get, beautiful, stubborn with a sharp tongue. Mutou Atem: seductive, cold, and can bring any girl to their knees, handsome, a Sadist. What could happen? No Flames.


**Authoress Notes: **Another new story by me! Sorry, I'm just being bombarded by new ideas since my Winter Break has started! Well, without further ado, let's get on with this story!

**Disclaimer: **No, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! How many times do I have to say that?

**Pairings: AtemxAnzu**, SetoxShizuka, JounouchixMai… Do you see a pattern?

**Warnings: **_OOC-ness, strong language, and the usual list if you know what I mean._

**Genre: **Romance, and I'm not sure, you're just going to have to tell me what's being shown.

**Plot:**

((AU)) Mazaki Anzu: smart, hard to get, beautiful, stubborn with a sharp tongue. Mutou Atem: seductive, cold and can bring any girl to their knees, handsome, a Sadist. When he sets his eyes on her, will he get it? Easy, right? How long and hard will he get her to her knees? Let's just say that everything has a price. AxA, SxS, JxM

**Intoxication**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**((start chapter))**

**Chapter 1: New Student**

Smart 17-year old, Mazaki Anzu looked boringly at her grade report. She looked around. Some classmates were either groaning because they might've gotten a bad grade report or singing happily like they had just won the lottery in getting good grade reports. Same old grades, just like last term, she thought, reading at the contents of the simple white folder in one of her hands, while the other held up her head.

**Math-**98.9

**History-**100.0

**Chemistry-**98.9

**Writing-**100.0

**Gym-**97.9

'_What else is new?_' Anzu asked in her mind. She scowled at the folder. '_Even though my Gym grades are a bit lower than my Math, I still think Math should go to hell._'

She sighed, blowing at her chestnut-colored bangs in an absent-minded manner, placing the folder down and looking around. She had to suppress a laugh once she laid her eyes on one of her friends, Jounouchi Katsuya who had his head down on his desk, running his hands through his dirty-blonde locks in frustration as he was trying to be both consoled and teased at by his sister, Jounouchi Shizuka and best friend of his, Hiroto Honda.

Shizuka looked up from her gaze and faced Anzu. She mouthed the words, "Same grades, though we're surprised he got a C in History."

The brunette cocked an eyebrow at the news before the auburn-haired Jounouchi walked over to her with a wide smile on his face. Anzu could faintly hear Jounouchi saying, "Hey, the grades that are low is because of those teachers! They sure as hell don't like me!" Honda muttered something before patting Jounouchi on the head, which he swatted away.

"I'm surprised…" Anzu stated, her voice bored and her sapphire eyes sleepy. "But then again, it's his fault he doesn't pay much attention to class. I assume his Math, History, and Writing aren't that good?" she asked with a small grin.

Shizuka leaned on Anzu's desk, shaking her head. "He got a _little _better. Just a _little_. But he's getting there. Hey, at least you don't live with him."

"No offense, but I'm still wondering how you're related to him." Anzu pointed out, placing her other hand under her chin.

Shizuka bowed her head, letting out a sigh that looked a little like a small fish. "… Don't remind me. But anyway, Anzu, I just heard, another guy wants to ask you to go out with him. I expect no?"

Anzu closed her eyes, a small smile curving up her lips. "I'll be sure to be courteous when I turn him down, Shizuka." She replied simply.

Shizuka let out a small laugh. "Oh, you're so cruel, Anzu-san! But really, you need to live a little out more."

The brunette snorted, laying her head on her desk. "Sorry, Shizuka. But I'm not one of those girls that always go after cute guys or go looking for dates. I've got other things to do. But maybe some time later, I'll think about it, okay?"

"And define some time later?" the auburn-haired young woman asked curiously with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Anzu shrugged absently.

"So how'd you go?" she asked Shizuka. She shrugged in response, as if thinking her grades didn't matter to her anymore. Though Anzu knew Shizuka always got good grades, but she was just curious.

"All I have to say to you is that they're _way_ above my big brother's, okay?"

"Oh, okay then… Whatever…" the auburn-haired Jounouchi flashed her tongue at the brunette. Anzu responded in kind.

Shizuka giggled until Jounouchi and Honda came to the two of them.

"So, Anzu, how'd it go?" Jounouchi asked curiously.

Anzu, with her head still lying on the desk, waved her report card in the air, not bothering to look at them. Honda caught it, opened it and he and Jounouchi read the grades. Jounouchi paled slightly and Honda merely let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head as he handed Anzu back her report card. Then Anzu looked up at Jounouchi and asked,

"So you're grades sucked?"

All Jounouchi did was bow his head in shame.

**((start chapter))**

Anzu walked through the hall after school and to the school's Medical Room. The door was open and she knocked on the side to make her presence known to whoever was in the room. Her sapphire-colored eyes trailed to the figure sitting on a leather chair reading a couple of folders and files on his desk, his silky long white bangs covering his eyes.

She cleared her throat. "Well, I got my grades." She announced to the doctor in the room.

He immediately looked up, his indigo black eyes staring back at her intently. "Let me see them then." He requested in a deep voice.

She handed the report card and he began scanning the page. His expression didn't change one bit as he handed back her report card. "Well," he spoke, "At least you need to improve on your Math and Gym grades."

Anzu raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? But what about my Chemistry grade? You saw my grade on that, did you not?"

He shrugged. "In my personal opinion, Chemistry and Math are a pain in the ass, if you ask me. I'm 19, but have already passed college and degrees. My grades on those were the same by a margin, so, I wouldn't have to worry on that."

"You could say that again, Hikaru. You sound like a parent, rather than a doctor whenever it comes to my grades." She pointed out.

Hikaru shrugged again, but with one shoulder as he gazed back at the files, leafing through them a bit. "That's because I know that you live alone because you're parents are always out of the town-or rather the country I presume."

"Well, gotta go, Hikaru. See you tomorrow." She waved and she was gone before he could say anything back.

A few moments afterwards, Hikaru let out a small laugh, leaning back in his leather black chair. "Oh Anzu, such a stiff as always…"

**((scene change))**

Anzu flipped through the magazine, trying to look for something interesting in it after doing her homework and studies for the day while sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

She saw her horoscope and looked at the saying for Leo. It said, "_As the sun moves past your entertainment zone, you're feeling practical. Get organized with a Palm or datebook._" **(AN1)**

Anzu said nothing, only raised an eyebrow at that. She snorted, throwing the magazine away from her, fixing her eyes on the TV but found nothing on the screen worth watching after she had just read that reading for her sign.

'_Datebook? Whatever… These things are just for amusement. They can't come true-they aren't true. Hmm…_' She looked around. Nothing to keep herself busy at the moment besides TV. She flipped a few channels before sighing in defeat.

She finally decided she would cook something to eat, get a shower, and call Shizuka.

**((scene change))**

"Hey, hey! Did you see him? Look! He's over there!" a girl squealed in delight at what was passing by.

"Oh my God! He's so hot! Next to Kaiba Seto, maybe?" said another.

"I haven't seen him before… A new transfer student?"

"Oh, I hope so! I wonder if he's dating anybody…?"

As he walked past the row of giggling and squealing girls, he smirked. Stupid bitches. He thought amusingly. His crimson-colored eyes stared bored ahead of him, his tri-colored hair lightly billowing in the breeze. He wore a black leather tang top besides the school white shirt, and tight leather pants with two belt buckles and black boots. He seemed to have a more than average build since people (mostly women) could see the outline of a hard chest through his tight tang top. Truly a sight to behold.

But then again, you don't really expect someone like that to be all nice and polite, right?

If you answered no, then thank God you have a brain. If you answered yes, well… I don't know what to tell you because he is dark, cold, arrogant, prideful, and…

Oh, forget it, you already know!

As he walked up the stairs and down the hall to his new homeroom class, he passed Hikaru who was also walking the same direction but was looking at a file. He was also that homeroom's teacher whenever he didn't have to replace the other school doctor while he was away.

He looked up and saw the new student saunter by. Hikaru perked an eyebrow up, faintly hearing the sounds of cogs going on in his head. Oh yes, he was planning, planning something with that new student.

And that plan had something to do with our sapphire-eyed brunette.

Oh, what could happen?

**((scene change))**

"Ahem," Hikaru cleared his throat, trying to get the attention of the class who was chattering loudly like a hive of bees. He did it again but to no avail. A vein, a rather small vein, but still a vein popped out of his head in annoyance, grabbed the large, long ruler from the chalk holder against the black board, raised it over his head and…

_CRACK!_

"Now that I have your attention," Hikaru said calmly, flipping the ruler behind his back like he was concealing a sword. "I have an announcement to make."

The whole class stared at him wildly after what he did. You want to know what he did? Well, after we left off after the "and" to leave you guessing what he must've done, he smacked the ruler on his desk so hard and loud that several gasps and shrieks ensued after. So yeah, it's time for the crickets to chirp.

Well, not actually. The birds, however, are doing a tremendous job of taking their place.

Anzu tried hard not to laugh.

Oh, if only she knew his plans.

Then she wouldn't be laughing.

What a Sadist Hikaru was.

"The announcement is that we have a new student transferring here. I would like you to welcome him with kindness, as he might be uncertain about the way our school works." He shot a glance at Anzu who didn't catch it.

He turned to the black board and wrote the student's name as the said student walked through the sliding door. Several gasps from the girls ensued as they lay eyes upon his figure and his face. Anzu merely scoffed.

Hikaru turned back, eyeing the new student. "Class, I would like for you to welcome Mr. Mutou Atem. As for his seating arrangement…" he trailed off, looking around the room for a suitable seat for him.

Several girls squealed lightly, hoping that their teacher would have the handsome new student to sit next to them.

Too bad they didn't notice the empty seat next to Anzu.

Since she was so caught up in her musings, she failed to notice as well.

"Okay, Atem, you can sit next to Mazaki Anzu. Anzu, raise your hand please." He said after a while, hearing groans from the females who wanted a seat next to new student. Anzu reluctantly raised her hand up and Atem silently walked over to the seat he was assigned to.

Atem stared at the brunette as he walked up to her. Chocolate-colored hair, sapphire eyes, fair skin… if she wasn't sitting he'd get a full view of her from head to toe. But his thoughts ended once he was seated. He looked around; something wasn't right. He turned to the brunette beside him and saw that she was facing the black board, as if he wasn't even there!

Now, this wasn't right, he thought to himself. Usually whenever he sat next to a girl, they'd start chattering to him (oblivious to the fact that he ignored them) non-stop until he'd come up with a smart-ass remark and that'd shut them up. But this Mazaki Anzu was just sitting there like he never came in, that slightly irked him.

So in short, he got used to women groveling all over him.

But this female…

He was about to make his presence known to her until he felt something hit the side of his head. He glared in the direction of wherever it might've come from before he looked down on the floor and found a note. He looked at Hikaru who was facing the black board, writing some things before bending down, sitting back straight up and opened it.

It said, "_Hey, if you're thinking of talking to that girl next to you, think again. She's rather hard to get to people-mostly the men-who want to talk to her. Got a rather sharp tongue, I might add._

_From, Jounouchi Katsuya-guy that sits two seats behind you, on your left."_

Atem looked to the place where the paper told him to look and saw a blonde-haired student waving at him with a goofball smile. He cocked up an eyebrow at him before scribbling something down and flicking back to Jounouchi with ease and turning his attention to the board again.

Jounouchi opened up the paper and read, "_So? Am I supposed to be intimidated by that? Thanks for the advice, but I don't need it."_

Jounouchi smirked at the answer, wrote something down and flicked it to the new student. He saw Atem pick it up and read it.

He replied, "_Confident, aren't you?_"

Atem turned to face Jounouchi before a grin-a grin that possibly the devil himself could cook up-curved up his lips, which Jounouchi knew too well. He didn't know Atem well, it's just that he had seen that look from Kaiba Seto (who sat at the back of the class, looking rather bored) whenever they started to fight, and Jounouchi would end up with a couple of bruises.

Which in short meant that there would be trouble brewing.

That's when Jounouchi asked the question: What if Seto and Atem met?

_Bad _idea, Jounouchi…

**((end chapter))**

Well? Good, bad, needs to be deleted? I think it should, I mean, I've just thrown this all together, but I promise you, if you want the next chapters, you'll see where this story will go. Anyway, see you!

**These are not part of story. Just notes.**

**AN1:** That was actually from a magazine I was reading. And I found out Anzu's birthday and looked up to find that she was a Leo (from sources about her birthday on the internet). Though, whoever said that belongs to them, not me.


End file.
